Generally described, known immediate consumption equipment, such as vending machines, coolers, fountain dispensers, and the like, was designed to operate autonomously. In this regard, all of the hardware systems and electronics as well as the necessary software generally were packaged into the cabinet of the equipment.
Though card readers, online monitoring hardware, and other devices equipped with communication means, such a radio modem or Internet connections, a vending machine or other device may communicate historical inventory information and other types of historical system information. Such devices and external communications, however, generally do not provide operational command and control type functionality from a central facility.
Currently, vending machines and other devices may use an onboard local control system called a vending machine controller. The vending machine controller may be configured to accept consumer payment, provide product selection, and dispense products. Because only autonomous local operation is generally available, such vending machine controllers may be limited in the types of process flow methods that can be performed. As an example, it is common to find a vending machine controller that first requires an input of money, secondly requires a product selection, and then thirdly dispenses the product from the vending machine. The trouble with such a mono-process flow method is that this often is not how consumers would prefer to interact on a purchase. In contrast, consumer insights typically suggest that consumers may prefer to select items first and then pay.
The inability to control the process flow of a vending cycle may prevent certain consumer preferences from being realized. Specifically, the process flow generally cannot be changed based on the type or kind of consumer using the vending machine. Consumer insight into how consumers prefer to buy products cannot be implemented and sales may be lost when vending machine operating models or process flows cannot be tailored to the type or kind of product or service being dispensed as well as to the type or kind of environment in which the vending machine is located.
In addition to the inability to control the process flow, equipping the vending machine, cooler, or other type of product dispenser with all of the electronics necessary to operate autonomously increases the cost of the machine while reducing its reliability, as there are more elements to malfunction. If energy management systems are required, even more electronics may be added. Likewise, if credit card readers are required then even more electronics may be added. Each system adds costs and each system must be maintained and serviced. The result is that more electronics then necessary may be deployed, resulting in increased costs, decreased reliability, more parts to stock, more service calls, and perhaps reduced vending route profitability.
Another issue in the vending industry is a large supply of used vending machines, coolers, and other types of product dispensers. In this regard, there are programs currently underway to refurbish used product dispensers. Refurbished product dispensers typically may be cheaper than a new machine such that a savings may be realized by the operator. Although cheaper, the refurbished vending equipment may have the same shortcomings as the exist equipment. If the shortcomings were overcome and if certain components in the refurbished product dispenser were reduced or eliminated to improve overall reliability, costs could be less than a new machine. In cost sensitive channels, such as at work and other places where it is difficult to place venders, the channel may be a new and open marketing opportunity.
Another issue may be that the electronics used in vending machines may differ from that found in coolers, fountain dispensers and other devices. In this regard, there are no economies of scale, shared network services, or other synergies that may be realized because devices may utilize different and non-compatible technologies. As such, much time may be spent on electronics that can be added to a vending machine to provide payment and inventory information but little time may be spent on how a vending machine, a cooler, or other device may improve product quality, save energy, and effectuate new consumer experiences.
There is therefore a desire to improve the consumer experience, improve equipment reliability, and reduce the overall cost of the equipment. Specifically, there is a desire for a refurbished product dispenser that overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above as well as reduces the cost of the equipment such that new markets may be opened. Furthermore, there is a desire to find synergies between the electronics used for vending machine, coolers, fountain equipment, and the like such that all such devices may realize economies of scale in manufacturing and operation.